Our Battlefield
by Nanethiel
Summary: Giroro finally gets closer to his beloved Natsumi, but at a serious cost. This story is rated M. There is mature content in this story, if you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_The moon; it is what the Pekoponians call that floating dust ball orbiting Pekopon. They treasure it like a sacred artifact, worship it as if it were a god, and even hope to one day live on it as if it could provide a home. There was absolutely nothing special about that piece of rock as far as I can see. But, I cannot help but wonder; why does Natsumi stare at it so intently every night as of late? _

These were Giroro's thoughts as he sat on his cinder block polishing his weaponry before turning in for the night. He occasionally looked up as he heard a subtle sigh escape from Natsumi's mouth. _What are you thinking about?_ He wondered. He watched as Natsumi gave one last look at her precious moon before going back into her room and turning out the light. He listened as Natsumi shuffled around in her bed making little effort to get comfortable and he waited till he knew she was sound asleep before he put away the gun he was polishing and crawled into his tent to get some sleep himself.

Natsumi was ever present in his mind as he himself readied for sleep. _I wonder how she sleeps._ He thought, pulling his blanket over him and laying his head down. _I never hear a peep out of her in the night. She must sleep well._ Giroro smiled at the thought, and finally drifted off into a light, but comfortable sleep.

**CHAPTER 1 **** - DREAMER**

Giroro woke suddenly to a sound coming from above his tent. He sat up quickly and listened carefully. The sound was faint, but it was definitely the sound of heavy breathing. He stepped out of his tent and looked around. _ Nothing is there… wait, there is something. _He stilled his own breath to listen harder. A whimper was heard, then more heavy breathing. A hard shifting in cloth, sheets… a bed.

"N-…" There came an audible noise. "No…NO! G—gi-…" It sounded again.

"That's Natsumi's voice!" Giroro looked up at Natsumi's window. "It's still open." He jumped upon his skimmer and floated up to the second story of the Hinata house. He leaped from the skimmer onto the balcony where Natsumi's room was. Peering into the window he could see that nothing has been disturbed in her room. That is, nothing except Natsumi.

"Gi-…giro..." she was panting in her sleep, speaking half words and half nonsense.

_She seems to be having a bad dream._ Giroro was beside her now, watching her sleep. He watched her toss from one side to the other, panting and trying to shout something out to nobody. She seemed frightened. Giroro came closer to her, trying to understand what she was trying to say. She lay still for a moment, though her breathing was still heavy.

"Don't." Natsumi breathed out. "Don't go." She became more restless, shaking her head from side to side, drifting about her pillow. "Gi-…Giro-…."

_Giro? _Giroro was confused by this word she said. He carefully climbed on her bed and leaned over her. _What about giro? What is it you are trying to say, Natsumi?_ He looked closer at her face. _Is she- crying?_ Giroro's eyes widened. Tears were indeed falling from his Natsumi's eyes. Yet he watched still, unable to do anything. _Why are you crying, Natsumi?_ He could stand this no longer. He did not like to see his Natsumi this way. He reached out his hand, wanting to touch her; he wanted to wake her from this terrible nightmare. His hand inched closer and closer to her trembling body, he could almost feel her.

Natsumi shifted again, first away from the reaching frog, then toward him again. Sweat fell from her face along with tears onto her pillow, her tossing became more frantic. She gripped her bed sheets and pulled them hard. "Don't go. Don't go. Don't go!" she said over and over again. "don...gi. Gi—GIRORO!" she screamed into the night, sitting right up in her bed she flung her eyes open.

Giroro just stood there, shocked at what she had just said.

Natsumi sat there, still panting from her fit, trying to regain her composure after having just woken up from such a terror. She did not realize that Giroro was right next to her. Tears still fell from her eyes and onto her lap. She began to sob softly, gripping her bed sheets beside her. After a minute her crying ceased as she realized that she was not alone in her room. She turned her head to see that Giroro was next to her, on her bed, looking at her in both awe and sadness.

"Natsumi…" he spoke softly. "Natsumi, are you—" He began, reaching out to her once more. Though, his hand trembled and moved slowly toward her.

Natsumi looked at him, stunned and relieved. "Giroro." Her voice cracked. She saw that he was reaching for her, but looked too scared to touch her. She immediately lunged toward him and scooped him up into her arms, crying harder than before, and holding him tightly, never wanting to let go of him.

Giroro didn't know what to do. He was being held by his Natsumi in a way he never even dreamed possible. Instead of punching him into next year for even being in her room like he expected from her, she picked him up and held him, hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe. He didn't want this moment to end, but he feared he would suffocate if she did not release him soon. "N-Natsumi… I-I can't breathe." He managed to say.

Natsumi did not speak. She did not apologize; she only loosened her grip slightly on the gasping frog and sat there holding him.

Giroro was stunned. He did not know what to think of his current situation. Natsumi, his Natsumi, was crying on his shoulder. He finally wrapped his arms around her neck and embraced her tightly. "It's ok, Natsumi." He spoke softly into her ear, making his best attempt at calming her. "Please don't cry, I don't like to see you cry." He instinctively began to stroke her long pink hair, softly as his soldier hands could.

Natsumi stopped crying. She sniffled a few times, and then took a deep breath and released it slowly. She let Giroro go and sat up. Giroro, still holding onto her silken hair, let it slide out of his hands as she moved back._ Such beautiful hair…_ Giroro mused. He looked up as he noticed Natsumi looking at him. He stared into her teary eyes. "Natsumi…"

Natsumi smiled as she saw Giroro standing before her on her bed. "I'm sorry." She began, her voice was shaky. "I—I don't know what came over me." She fidgeted with her hands on her lap. "I didn't mean to…" She suddenly felt a small hand holding onto her fidgeting ones. Looking to Giroro holding her hands still, she saw something in his eyes, but she couldn't place what it was.

"Don't be sorry for your tears, Natsumi. I know you are strong and willing to fight on. You are a good soldier" He blushed. "Now tell me, what's the matter?" He looked up at her with determination, hoping he could heal her sadness.

Natsumi smiled and brought him into another hug. "Thank you, Giroro, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet… maybe another time. For now, you should go back to bed before someone notices you're in here. If mama saw you she'd throw a fit." She giggled and scooted Giroro back to her window and watched him go back to his tent. "Good night, Giroro." She said happily before retreating back to her room and crawled back into bed.

Giroro couldn't say anything else. He was stunned. He didn't know how to react to that whole play of events. _I've never seen her like that before. She held me so tightly that I could not breathe. She cried on my shoulder. She…_ Giroro was still flush in the face as he floated back down to his tent on his skimmer. Once it was parked and he hopped off, he looked back up to Natsumi's window and saw her go back into her room. He listened to her slinking back into bed and wrapping up tightly in her blankets. _She was so sad, but would not tell me why._ He went into his tent to lay down for another attempt at sleep. But it was hard to do. For most of the night he heard Natsumi's heavy sighs and tossing and turning, not really sleeping herself. It wasn't until daybreak that she finally fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast with Autumn, dinner with my guns.

When the morning finally came and Giroro decided to give up on sleeping, he rose from his pallet and put away his sheet. "Might as well go make myself some breakfast." He sighed as he exited his tent to stretch and breath in the cool morning air. He looked up to Natsumi's window and wondered for a moment. _Did that really happen? What exactly was it that happened? What was her dream about?_ He thought about it long and hard as he was preparing his fire to cook his meal. He didn't much notice the sliding door open behind him as he cooked, nor did he notice the person who walked out of the house and sat next to him. He was too deep in thought to even notice he was burning his eggs.

"Giroro..." The person spoke. It scared Giroro out of his wits. At first he thought it was Natsumi, but he looked over to see that it was her mother instead.

"Aki… I'm sorry I did not see you there." He took his pan off the fire and poked at it disdainfully.

Aki giggled. "It's ok. Seems you charred your breakfast." She laughed, pointing at the now blackened eggs. "Come in then? I've made pancakes." Aki smiled a warm motherly smile. Giroro could see where Natsumi got her beautiful smile.

"I suppose… not like I can eat this now, can I?" Giroro tossed his pan to the side and got up to follow Aki into the house. He sat upon a chair that looked especially made up for him, with a plate and a fork in place with a cold glass of milk next to it. Aki plopped a couple of steaming hot pancakes onto his plate and gave him a saucer full of warm syrup. Giroro gladly poured as much of the sticky sweet topping as he wanted onto his pancakes. "Thank you, Aki… but… what is this for?" He finally asked as he was a little suspicious of this from the get-go.

Aki sat down with her own plate of perfectly stacked cakes and poured on the syrup. "Well, I actually would like to talk to you about something." She began, setting down the saucer of syrup. She noticed Giroro intently listening. "It's about Natsumi." She then noticed him perk up a bit at the mention of her name.

"What about Natsumi?" He eagerly asked.

Aki knew that Giroro would be the only person she could talk to about Natsumi. He was the only one of the invaders that Natsumi didn't actually hate. In fact, she even called him her friend. And to Aki, Giroro seemed to have a special fondness of her daughter as well. If Giroro were any more human, she'd say that Giroro would make a wonderful husband to Natsumi. Or at the very least, if he wasn't trying to invade earth.

"It's about last night." She put her fork down for a moment and looked at Giroro with the 'you better tell me the truth' stare. She studied Giroro's every move from that point on, because she knew that Giroro knows just about everything that happens to Natsumi.

Giroro stuffed pancake into his mouth and gulped it down, staring into Aki's eyes, her ever knowing mother-eyes. _She definitely knows that I was in Natsumi's room last night._ Giroro thought to himself as he put down his fork and gave a heavy sigh. "She's been having bad dreams lately." He began with confidence in his words. "But last night was probably one of the worst dreams I saw her have." He lowered his gaze to the table.

"Giroro, I know about the bad dreams, but what I don't have a clue about; is why she called your name in this one." Aki noticed Giroro break a sweat. "Why, I bet you raced up there lickity split after hearing that." She giggled to herself.

"Actually, I was there before that…" Giroro said without realizing just what he said.

"Oh? Really?" Aki gave a sly stare. Giroro went cold after that.

"I-I mean, I knew something was wrong so I went up to her room to make sure she was ok. Er- I mean, not that I'm spying on her or anything, she IS my enemy after all… er… I-" Giroro was cut short by laughter coming from Aki.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. What was her dream about?"

"I have no idea. She would not tell me." Giroro gave a worried sigh and took another bite of his breakfast. "I wish she would, it would explain why she called my name."

Aki studied Giroro for a moment. She finished her plate and got up to put it in the sink. "Giroro, tell me something." Aki began in a hushed voice.

"Anything." He finished off his own plate. He leapt up to the counter and gave it to Aki.

"This might be weird to ask, especially since you're an alien species and all, but…" she paused, looking at Giroro's stern face. "Are you… In love with Natsumi?"

Giroro froze. He didn't know what to say. Telling Natsumi's mother would be almost as bad as telling Natsumi herself. He blushed and turned his head away. But he was so sure of his feelings for her that he just couldn't hide them from her mother. She had to know. "Since the day I met her." Was all he said before he jumped off the counter and walked toward the stairs to Natsumi's room. "Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." And he trotted up the stairs to go and check on his sleeping love.

Aki smiled. _I knew you were, Giroro. It's just nice to hear you say it._ She finished cleaning the dishes and went upstairs to go spy on them for confirmation. _Oh what fun!_

In Natsumi's room, Giroro sat on the floor next to her bed. He listened to her as she slept._ I wish you would tell me what is wrong with you lately. All of your dreams have been terrible this past month and it's causing you sleep deprivation._ Natsumi stirred, causing Giroro to snap out of his thoughts. He stood up to see if she was alright and he was awestruck at what he saw; Natsumi's sweet sleeping face. He absolutely melted at the sight of her beautiful pale skin and pink hair, shimmering in the light of the morning sun. Her lips were glossy and seemed so soft and tender. He instinctively leaned toward her, inching ever closer to place a kiss on her precious pink… cheek. He kissed her cheek. _Damn… I couldn't even kiss her on the lips. I am such a coward… wait, why is she-_ Giroro paused. Her skin was burning hot. He moved her bangs and pressed his lips against her forehead. _She's got a fever._ He turned around to go get Aki, but something told him she was already behind the door. "Aki, get in here. There is a problem."

_Drat! How'd he know?_ Aki came in the room to see what the matter was. "Is there something wrong?" She looked over to Natsumi and knew right away there was a problem. She ran over and put her hand on Natsumi's forehead and the other on her own. "My God, she's burning up! I have to get her to the doctor! Giroro, wait here, I'm going to get Fuyuki. See if you can wake her up." Aki flew out the door to Fuyuki's room.

Giroro stood there for a moment, looking at Natsumi. He reflected for a moment on the previous night's occurrences. _The moon, every night this past month that's all she's been staring at. Then when she would go to bed, she would have a bad dream, each one worse than the last._ He reached his hand to her shoulder to wake her up, but stopped when he heard her whimper. Her eyes winced slightly. Giroro held his breath, waiting for her to wake up. But she did not wake up, she only shifted under the covers and made herself more comfortable. She still faced toward Giroro, fast asleep. "Natsumi, you have to get up." He spoke too softly for her to hear him. Giroro redirected his reach. Instead of grabbing her shoulder, he placed his hand on her cheek, slowly caressing it softly. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, his knees felt week, and he could hardly stand anymore.

Natsumi felt hot and uncomfortable now. She didn't open her eyes to see what was around her; she only shifted slightly under the covers to make herself more comfortable. Drifting back to sleep she heard a voice say something. It told her to wake up, but she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay asleep. Suddenly, she felt something on her face. It was warm and soft, caressing her, calling to her. 'Natsumi' the voice said, distant and only faint. She could see it in the back of her mind. It was the color red, like a rose. It was blurry but became clearer to her as it came closer to her. 'Natsumi' the voice called again, over and over, closer and closer. Close enough to her now that the round rosy figure had a face. It was much clearer now, it was…"Giroro." Natsumi spoke as her eyes opened slowly to see that Giroro was in fact the one who was calling to her. To her surprise, his hand was still placed gently upon her cheek. It would look like she was blushing if it weren't for her already red cheeks from fever.

"Natsumi, can you stand?" Giroro asked as he stepped back to look around the room for a jacket for Natsumi to wear.

"Why? Am I going somewhere?" she asked, sitting up lazily, still feeling sleepy. She watched Giroro patiently as he rummaged around her unusually messy room for something. "Giroro."

Giroro stopped cold when he heard Natsumi calling him. He instinctively braced himself for Natsumi to kick him out of her room in a painfully violent manor like she normally does. "N-Natsumi?" He turned toward her, but she was just sitting on her bed, looking down at the sheets.

Natsumi shook her head and said; "Maybe another time." She removed the covers and went to stand up, but she felt dizzy and fell straight to the floor.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro ran to her and helped her sit back up. "What happened, are you okay?"

"It's nothing, I think I just stood up too fast, that's all." She smiled and stood up again. Giroro just looked at her with terrible worry.

At that moment, Aki came into the room. "Come on, Natsumi, we need to go. You're running a terrible fever." She grabbed Natsumi's hand and herded her out the door. Giroro followed them to the car, but did not go with them. He didn't figure it was his business to accompany Natsumi to the doctor. He wouldn't have much to do there anyway, so he stayed behind to look after the house.

He went back up to Natsumi's room to tidy up the place. It was rather messy, especially for Natsumi. She wasn't acting herself at all lately. Ever since the one night she came home last month, completely silent and didn't talk to anyone as she went to her room and locked the door. She didn't come out for 3 days but to use the restroom and eat something. Everyone was too afraid to ask her what was wrong for fear of getting their head bitten off. Even Keroro avoided her like the plague. Speaking of Keroro, he hasn't been seen all day. Giroro wondered what that little cretin was up to, but it would have to wait till this room was cleaned. Giroro couldn't have his Natsumi living in such a depressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsumi's embrace

It was nearly midnight when Natsumi finally came home from the hospital. Tired and weary she headed up stairs to her room to sleep. She almost made it to the door when she was stopped by her mother in the hallway.

"Natsumi, remember what the doctor said now, don't go seeing that boy for a while. you know it's for the best." Aki looked worriedly at her daughter. "If you need anything just tell me, or there are plenty of frogs slinking around here who would be more than happy to help too." She gave Natsumi a hug before sending her off to bed for the night.

"Thanks mom. I honestly don't know what I was thinking... But at least now I know why I was sick." Natsumi sighed. "Goodnight." Natsumi walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She inhaled its familiar smell and exhaled slowly. She looked around the dark room for a moment and slunk down to sit on the floor. She leaned against her bedroom door and stared blankly into darkness. Tears filled her eyes as she sat there, clutching her knees, but not a sound was heard as she sat there, silently crying.

downstairs, Giroro was sitting outside his tent, polishing his guns as he usually does. He knew the Hinatas were already home, and that Natsumi was in her room, but he didn't see her turn her light on. _Maybe she's just tired. But i'm worried..._ He thought to himself, putting his gun down for the night. "I should go and see what's up." He was about to jump onto his skimmer when he heard something behind him.

"Ku ku ku. i wouldn't do that if I where you." Kururu came out from behind Giroro's tent. "She's not in any mood to see anyone at the moment." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why? What's the matter with her?" Giroro tensed up at Kururu's words.

"Well, I don't blame her, would you?" He gave a sickishly sly smile, swirly glasses glaring brightly in the moonlight. "After all, who would want to be seen after they have just been raped and humiliated by the one they loved?" His smile faded.

Giroro stood there, shocked for a moment, but it quickly turned to anger. He was two seconds away from strangling Kururu, but he knew what happened and needed him to tell him. "What do you mean 'raped'? You can't seriously mean-"

"Violated, tortured, defiled? I mean all those things, and more. Ku ku~" Kururu trotted over to Giroro's side and pulled out his laptop. " Here is what happened. I'm sure you would like to see it, though it is rather, shall we say, graphic." He opened the computer's files to reveal one that showed a video. It started off calm, Giroro could see there wasn't anything alarming yet. The picture showed Natsumi quietly studying in her room. The time showed 11:43 P.M. and she was hard at work. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at her door, Natsumi got up and answered it. She walked back over to her desk ans closed her textbooks as someone entered her room. It was defiantly male judging by the posture and clothing. Giroro was displeased by this already.

"Who the hell is that in Natsumi's room?" Giroro shouted at the computer, enraged at the thought that another man even set foot in her room.

"Watch, Corporal." Kururu redirected his attention. The video continued with Natsumi sitting on her bed and the male sitting next to her. The conversation started out calm and friendly, but Giroro could notice that Natsumi looked a bit uncomfortable. Natsumi looked a bit flustered as she shook her head profusely. She quickly stood up and pointed at the door for the person to leave, but he did not move. Natsumi took a step back but was suddenly brought back down to the bed. He lay on top of her, violently ripping off her clothes and forcing kisses around her jaw and neck. His hands ravaged her bare skin as she tried desperately to fight back. Just then, the audio kicked on and it could all be heard.

"It wouldn't be very good for you to make too much noise, Natsumi." The man spoke, it was familiar. Giroro's blood instantly boiled as he suddenly knew who that was ravaging his beautiful Natsumi's body.

"Saburo..." Giroro growled.

The video continued to play. The noises were distinct, Giroro could hear every scared whimper as well as every gasp of breath as this boy violated and tortured Natsumi. Saburo held her down with one hand as he messed with his pants with the other, he had only unzipped them enough to do what was necessary. Natsumi whimpered and cried silent tears as she felt Saburo's hardened member gliding down her stomach, reaching closer and closer what she was so desperately trying to protect, but he stopped, sliding it back up her stomach, caressing her with it. He sat farther up, placing his throbbing cock at her lips, forcing them open to take him in. He made sure she swallowed him whole. Minutes had passed before he finally pulled out of her mouth, dripping with silyva. He brought himself back down and placed his slick head just at the entrance. He rubbed her up and down, slowly parted the lips and sliding it across her clit, making her legs twitch. He was almost there, just one thrust and it was all over for Natsumi, but something stopped Saburo from completing his task. There was another knock at the door, followed by a voice; her mother's voice. Saburo was quick to gather himself and jump out the window before Natsumi had any time to react to her mother's call. The video ended there.

Giroro sat there in shock, disgust, rage, and sadness. He looked at Kururu who merely looked at his computer with a quite look. "Why, Kururu?" Was all he managed to say.

Kururu sighed and shut his laptop, standing up to leave. He paused for a moment to look back at Giroro who was still sitting there, staring at the ground. "Why Saburo did that is beyond me. There's no telling if he will do it again or not. What I do know is that I would never wish that upon anyone of my friends, even our summer devil." For only the slightest moment, Kururu actually showed remorse. "Ku Ku~ However, this video is going on the 'keep' shelf in my laboratory." The kindness didn't last long. And with that, he headed back down the portal to his lab.

Giroro sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what he just saw. That this went on right under his nose, and he couldn't do a shingle thing about it. That video played over and over again in his head, torturing him. He suddenly remembered that Natsumi came home and was in her room. He hurried to jump on his skimmer and flew up to her window. When he got up there, he tossed the craft aside and let himself in, throwing the door open with rage and worry. Natsumi was startled and jumped. She looked to her window scared that 'he' was back for more. But when she looked up she saw that it was only Giroro. Relieved, she smiled and dried her tears.

"Giroro..." She said, her voice chocked from crying.

"Why didn't you cry for help?" He said, quietly, angrily. Natsumi paused.

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you call me for help?" He looked up into her tear filled eyes with anger. "I would have stopped him from- from-..." Giroro stuttered, chocking back tears of his own.

Natsumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You... You know about that?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Kururu showed me. I saw who- I-..." Giroro turned away, he didn't want Natsumi to see him cry. He was so enraged that he couldn't hold back such overwhelming emotion.

Tears started falling from Natsumi's eyes. She sobbed into her hands and clutched her knees to her chest. "You saw? You saw me? You saw... that?" She felt embarrassed. "You saw me like that... I- I feel so..." She sobbed harder. "I didn't want that to happen. There was nothing i could do. He said if I made any noise... He said..." She looked up at Giroro who was looking straight into her eyes.

"Natsumi..." Giroro couldn't take this anymore. Her sadness was killing him. He gave into his emotions and slumped his shoulders. He looked directly into Natsumi's sad, beautiful eyes, lit only by the moonlight that penetrated the darkness. Even in her sadness, those pools of amber could hide no beauty. She was the most perfect being in his eyes. He stepped closer to her, reaching out his hand to grab her, but stopped and thought about what he had seen and backed off. She probably didn't want anyone to touch her. But as he was bringing his arm back from her, he felt her grasp his hand in hers. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "N-Natsumi..."

"Please, Giroro... Please just stay here for tonight? Just tonight." Natsumi said, crying softly. She didn't want her mother to hear and come in her room. She would probably flip if she found out that Giroro was in there.

Giroro stood there in absolute shock. If it were any brighter in that room, Natsumi was sure to see that Giroro's face had turned into an even brighter red than his skin. He stuttered a few incoherent words for a moment before Natsumi picked him up and carried him over to her bed. _N-N-N-Natsumi... Natsumi's bed... I can't believe this. I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Natsumi..._ Giroro mused to himself.

She set Giroro down on the outer edge of her bed and crawled under the covers on the other side. She held up the corner of the blanket inviting Giroro to join her. Giroro was hesitant only at first before happily laying down next to his beloved and curling up in her arms. Pure bliss. Giroro was in heaven. He was in Natsumi's warm embrace, under the same blanket, in the same bed. He turned and faced her, she still had those sad, scared eyes. Giroro's heart melted. He couldn't stand to see his strong warrior being so scared and helpless. He reached one hand up and placed it lovingly on her cheek and said; "Please don't cry or be afraid, Natsumi. You're a strong warrior who knows no defeat. I promise that I will always be there to protect you no matter what." He trailed his hand down her cheek and held it over her heart. "This is the heart of the strongest soldier I know, don't let anyone break your courage." His own heart was racing as he touched her so lovingly. He was so happy to be able to share this moment with Natsumi.

Natsumi blushed and gave a smile as she heard Giroro's kind words. She felt better knowing she had her little red warrior there to protect her. "Thank you, Giroro." She wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close. "You always know just what to say, don't you?" Natsumi fell asleep smiling.

Giroro's heart fluttered when he heard her say that. It fluttered as she fell asleep holding him. _It has to be a dream. This can't actually be happening._ He thought to himself, staring at her sleeping face in absolute awe. _Natsumi. My Natsumi. _He reached his hand up to once again caress her cheek, tenderly tracing her jawline. _I will always be here to protect you._ Giroro brought his face closer to hers and closed his eyes as he gave her a tiny kiss on her soft lips. His face flushed and his heart raced. He never imagined would be like this. He had finally done it; he had finally kissed her. Now, there was only one thing left to do. "Natsumi," He began in a soft tone. "I've been meaning to tell you something, but I've never had the courage... Though you are sleeping and cannot hear what I am telling you, but I will say it." He felt confident that he could tell her now, she was asleep so she couldn't turn him down or smack him into the next room just for being so foolish. He's waited too long for this moment to pass it up, this was the perfect chance. "Natsumi, I love you." He managed only a whisper, but at least he finally told her.

Natsumi moaned and squeezed onto Giroro tighter. She had a smile on her face as she was sleeping. It seemed that her night terrors were finally over. Giroro was happy that Natsumi was finally happy. He curled up into her arms and fell into a deep, relaxing slumber.

"Ku ku ku~ This is getting very interesting... I wonder how long this can go on before our Corporal, ku ku~, snaps?" Kururu's devious laugh echoed in his dark laboratory. He was watching Giroro and Natsumi on the surveillance cameras he had set up in various places of Natsumi's bedroom. "We shall wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and the sun shown brightly through Natsumi's window. Giroro was still asleep when Natsumi woke up. She carefully moved herself to get out of bed so she did not disturb him. _He's just so cute when he's like this. _Natsumi thought to herself. She quietly shuffled around her room trying to find her school uniform, it was put away, and clean. _Who cleaned my room last nigh-_ It finally dawned on her that all the mess that was once on her floor had been cleaned up since last night. She looked over in Giroro's direction, puzzled. _Did you clean my room, Giroro?_ She wouldn't think that him of all people would do something like that.

Giroro stirred, searching for the warmth that no longer surrounded his body. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing an empty spot where his beloved Natsumi used to be. "N-Natsumi...?" He said, disappointed that she was no longer laying next to him.

"well, good morning sleepy head." Natsumi cheerfully greeted him.

Giroro turned to the other side, still wrapped in the sheet and groggy from sleep, to see Natsumi's smiling face. Giroro blushed, he hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Natsumi. I trust you slept well?"

"better than i have in a month. Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry if i didn't let you go in case you wanted to go back to your tent last night. You were pretty comfy." Natsumi giggled.

Giroro blushed harder hearing that. "N-no, It's fine. I slept good. You were..." Giroro paused looking at Natsumi's expectant face. "You ... You were warm. I didn't wake up at all." He managed to say, trying not to sound like a creep or give anything away.

Natsumi smiled in acceptance. He may be an alien frog, but at least he knows what to say, sometimes. She looked at the clock and realized that she'd be late for school if she didn't get moving soon. She'd have to skip the shower and breakfast all together if she was going to make it on time. "I have to get ready for school now." She said, picking up her uniform and looking at Giroro to turn away. He of course turned around and faced the wall while she changed into her uniform.

Giroro's heart pounded at the sound of her clothes sliding off her body and hitting the floor. He paid close attention to every sound, every piece. 1, 2, ...3? Three pieces of clothing hit the floor. _Why 3? there should be only 2 articles of sleeping attire on her body. A top, which has long sleeves and buttons down the front, and bottoms, which are draw stringed. _Giroro thought hard for a moment before it finally dawned on him. He hadn't heard her put any piece of the uniform on yet. His head exploded with hot steam as his mind wandered to other places. _N-N-Natsumi's n-naked! She's completely n-..._ He wanted to turn around and look upon her naked form, but he held fast to his position and respected her wishes to stare at the wall while she dressed. It wasn't long after when he heard the shifting of her uniform fabric sliding onto her body and he cooled down.

"I'm off to school now, Giroro." Natsumi hummed in Giroro's ear, almost lovingly.

Giroro jumped and turned around, hot in the face. _Is she TRYING to mess with me?_ He remarked her tone of voice just now and how much it teased him. "Right... Shall I walk you out then?"

"No that's alright I'm just gonna run. Besides, you look like you could use some more sleep anyway." She darted for the door and opened it up. "Oh, and thank you, by the way, for cleaning my room last night." She winked at him before dashing off so she wasn't late.

Oh, it wasn't sleep that Giroro wanted at that moment. He sighed and did his best to clear his head of all the dirty thoughts that plagued his mind. He threw off the blanket and hopped to the floor. "Oh, Natsumi, the thing's I'd do to you if I were human. You're a damn tease even if you don't mean it." Giroro fumed as he picked up the clothes Natsumi threw on the floor. He realized that she was running late, but the least she could do was toss them in the hamper to get clean.

"That can be arranged, Senpai." A familiar voice rang in his ear. Giroro turned to see Kururu standing in the doorway, his usual devious grin and laughter that followed. "I can see that you are having a little... problem?" Kururu mused.

"What makes you think i have a problem, Kururu? Mind your own damn business!" Giroro barked as he shoved past him, carrying the bundle of laundry to wash.

"Kuuu ku ku! I can smell those pharamones from my laboratory. It would seem to me that there really is a problem, Corporal." He grinned devilishly, following Giroro downstairs. "So you slept in her bed last night, is that right?"

"Yeah, but that's all!" Giroro blushed "Sh-she asked me to." He thought back to that night and how much she begged him to stay, as if she thought something was after her. Something WAS after her, but more like someone. "That bastard. The next time he shows his face around here... I'll kill him." Giroro tossed the laundry into the basket in the laundry room and went out the back door, hopped on his skimmer, and flew off to watch Natsumi at school. _If anything happens to her, I'll be there to stop it. If he thinks he's going to pull this again, he's got another thing coming._

Kururu stood there for a moment, studying what he had just witnessed. "Ku ku ku. Something is happening here." He scratched his head. "I think he may be getting into something he won't be abe to get out of." He said, heading back down to his lab. "It seems I've some science to do after all, Ku, ku ku ku."

Giroro flew by on his skimmer, deep in his thoughts. Thoughts of The past few nights, images in his head of the video he watched, the sound of Natsumi's crying as she was being... "No." He shook his head. "I won't let that happen to her again." He twisted the emblem on his forhead, turning on his barrier, and headed down toward Natsumi's school, completely undetectable and invisible in his surroundings. He parked his skimmer in the bushes, and ran into the school to find Natsumi.

It was already second period and Natsumi was sitting in class, doing nothing but doodling in her notebook. She wasn't really paying any attention to the task at hand, or even the teacher for that matter, she was too busy staring out the window and scratching on her notepad. Sighing heavily, she looked back at what she was drawing and slunk deeper into her seat. _My mind must really be stuck on this one._ She thought to herself, staring at the little pictures of a certain red frog back home. She sighed again and put her pencil down and laying her head on her desk.

"Natsumi? Is there something wrong?" Koyuki asked, bending down in front of Natsumi in a desperate attempt to see her face.

Natsumi was startled by Koyuki and jumped, desperately trying to gather up her things to hide her notebook. "Koyuki! Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired i suppose." She stuffed her things into her bag and looked directly over to the clock. "It's almost third period, but i feel like it's already the end of the day. I'm so tired." She yawned. "By the way, Koyuki, have you seen Saburo around today?" She asked, making sure that she would be nowhere around him that day.

"Nope, can't say i have. Why do you ask, Natsumi?"

"No reason... I guess it's just nothing." The bell rang to let the students know it was the end of class. "I gotta go, thanks Koyuki." Natsumi left with the rest of the students.

Koyuki was the only one who stayed behind because her next class was in that room, so she didn't see any point in leaving. "Hm? What's this?" She noticed a notebook was dropped onto the floor. "Oh! This is Natsumi's!" She almost ran out to give it to her, but her curiosity got the best of her. She flipped open the pages to find what Natsumi was absentmindedly doodling through class. Her eyes opened wide as she glanced over the scribbles. It was Giroro. She was drawing Giroro all over that page. She drew his different expressions. At the top of the page read; "The faces of Giroro". Koyuki giggled looking at all the silly faces that Natsumi drew. "I will have to give this back to her after school." Koyuki smiled and sat at her desk to wait for class to start.

The day went by fairly quickly after 2nd period. Natsumi found little things to keep her mind off Saburo and Giroro, and while she worked it made her feel a little better. it was now 5th period and the day was winding down. Natsumi was relieved to find no complications this day. Though, she still found that odd that it was quiet all day. Almost too quiet, especially for Natsumi's liking. _I wonder... What's Giroro doing right now?_ She thought, looking absentmindedly out the window. _He's probably staked outside my classroom right now making sure nothing bad happens. _She giggled to her self and sighed. Then she thought about it, she thought about how he's always there even when she doesn't want him to be. Always protecting her and always saving her when things go horribly wrong. _He's not like those other frogs at all. He's the only one that actually...Cares...About..._ She suddenly stood up and raced to the door. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." She didn't even give the teacher time to respond before she exited the room and shut the door behind her. With a sigh, she stood to the side and slinked down to the floor against the wall. She took a deep breath and let it out all at once and said, "I know you're there, Giroro."

She sat there in silence for about a minute before a hidden voice finally said, "Thought you had to go to the bathroom?" Giroro said in his usual gruff tone as he walked around the corner to reveal himself to Natsumi.

"Nah, I just wanted to get out of class for a moment to recollect myself." She smiled up at him sweetly. "I've had alot on my mind lately."

Giroro walked up to Natsumi and took a seat next to her on the ground. "You know I won't let it happen again..." He started, looking off to the side. "I won't let some scumbag treat you like that and live. The next time I see that idiot I'm feeding him a fist full of cherry bombs!"

Natsumi giggled at Giroro's rantings. "Giroro, you don't have to do that." Giroro stopped and looked up at her. "But, thank you, Giroro. Thank you for always being there to protect me." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Giroro's cheek.

_Na-Natsumi...Kissed me?_ Giroro's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that point. He shook his head and quickly composed himself. "I erm... ahem... It's nothing. Just doing my duty." Trying to sound like a soldier doing his job, he bit out the words and turned around, blushing fiercely.

Natsumi stood up and brushed herself off. "Hey, since I'm out here, would you like to escort me to the ladies room?" She didn't exactly want to lie to her teacher about why she left so she decided to keep her word and make the trip worth it. Giroro looked up at her and nodded. He walked along side his beloved in silence, simply enjoying her company. When they reached their destination Natsumi instructed that he wait outside until she was finished and then go back to class. When she went inside he stood there and leaned against the door frame.

_I can't believe she actually kissed me._ Giroro brought his hand up to the spot where her lips touched his cheek. _This is the luckiest day of my life._ He stood there dazed, thinking back on how her beautiful soft lips just pressed so sweetly on his cheek. He started to imagine how those lips would feel against his..._ Damn! I can't be thinking such things right now. I've got to keep watch for anything suspicious._ he straightened himself up just as he heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. "Natsumi!"

Natsumi stood in front of the sink and gazed into the mirror at herself. _Come on, get it together. _she took a handful of cold water and splashed it on her face. she took a towel and rubbed it dry then she sighed and took another glance into the mirror. Her blood instantly went cold. "Saburo." She whispered. There, leaning against a stall, was a very proud and triumphant looking Saburo, waiting for her.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan. It certainly has been a while." He said in his usual charming voice.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-doing here?" She stared at him back through the mirror, afraid to turn around. "G-Get out."

Saburo gave a sly smile and stepped closer to Natsumi. "I'm afraid that we have unfinished business, Natsumi. If you remember, i was so close to taking you before we were interrupted." he chuckled darkly as he took a lock of Natsumi's hair and let it slip through his fingers. "Beautiful Natsumi, you have always been such a damn tease." He cooed in her ear as he snaked an arm around her slim waist.

"What are you talking about? I am not a-" She tried to protest, but a breath hitched in her throat as she felt Saburo grasp tightly around her middle and clenched her shirt. She wanted to run. She wanted to kick the living snot outta him, but she was frozen, she couldn't move.

"Now," Saburo began, pulling tighter on her shirt. "You will be a good girl now, and let me have my way with your sweet body." He grinned madly as he tore her shirt from her body as if it were made of paper. He tossed the remains on the floor and went for her skirt next. Taking a switchblade from his pocket, he made quick work of her uniform skirt and that too, was tossed to the floor. There he held her, in nothing but her underwear, with her hands tightly grasped behind her back.

Natsumi couldn't believe this was happening. _This has to be a terrible dream._ She thought, trying to struggle. _Giroro, anybody, help me... _She continued to struggle, but was quickly brought down by the boy's iron grip on her wrists. He squeezed and twisted them till she was on her knees in pain. She screamed.

Just then, Giroro came running in to where he heard her scream and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as his eyes met the scene before him. His blood ran cold. There, in front of him, was his Natsumi half naked on her knees in front of Saburo. He held her by her wrists in one hand, and with the other, her cute little pink pigtails. She looked up at him, her pitiful eyes filled with tears, her face was beat red from the embarrassment of being stripped from all her clothes. She looked back down and uttered a broken; "Don't look at me..." Giroro's heart broke. He took his eyes from his beautiful Natsumi and locked them on Saburo. His gaze hardened as he stared daggers at the boy who was torturing his Natsumi.

"Let her go!" Giroro roared, taking out his guns and aiming for Saburo's head.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chanted Saburo, moving one finger from side to side from behind Natsumi's pigtails. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you would like to shoot her first?" He yanked up on Natsumi's wrists, bringing her back to her feet. She gave a small whimper from the pain and a fresh batch of tears came streaming down her face. Giroro dropped his guns at his side and stared up at his beloved with sadness and a twist in his gut. "Mmmmm, she is so sweet, don't you think? Especially when she makes little noises like that." Saburo buried his nose in her neck and in haled her scent. "I am going to enjoy every bit of this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He laughed as he took out his knife and put it behind Natsumi's back.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Giroro yelled out, watching where the knife went. "Let Natsumi go! She doesn't deserve any of this!" Another slice of fabric was heard and Natsumi's eyes widened. She watched in horror as her lacy bra fell in shreds to the floor. Giroro was met with the site of Natsumi's bare breasts. His face lit up and burned hot. "S-stop it..." He said again.

"Or what, little frog?" Saburo taunted. "Heh, it seems to me that you are enjoying this little show I'm giving you." He teased, grabbing on of her big breasts in his hand and squeezing it. Natsumi let out another whimper. Giroro's blood was boiling. He couldn't stand to see her being molested by this buffoon any longer. He needed to think of something and fast. He looked around the room for anything that could aid him in this battle. Then it hit him. He looked up at Saburo's hat and saw Kururu's swirling emblem on it. _That's it!_ He thought, smiling inwardly. He raised one of his guns and aimed for Saburo's head. "Oi! I thought I told you that you shouldn't do that. Do you want to kill your precious Natsumi?" Said Saburo, raising Natsumi a little higher.

Natsumi's eyes widened at that comment. _His Natsumi?_ She questioned herself. _Giroro's Natsumi... You are going to die, Saburo! I don't belong to any of those stupid frogs!_ Her eyes hardened as she thought that. She then looked at Giroro who had his gun aimed for Saburo's head. _He's planned something. _She saw Giroro nodding slightly at her and she knew immediately what to do. She knew she would regret her actions in a minute but it was worth it if Giroro had a plan. She trusted him to get her out of this situation before it got too out of hand. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she twisted her arms and dropped quickly to the floor. Before Saburo had any time to react, he was met with a gunshot to the head, sending him flying to the ground. Natsumi scurried over to Giroro who had already pulled one of his spare wool blankets from subspace and wrapped it around Natsumi to cover her up.

"Let's hurry out of here!" Giroro grabbed Natsumi's hand and ran out of the bathroom. Before they ran out into the hall he reached up and twisted the emblem on his hat and turned the both of them invisible to all others around them. "Don't let go of my hand or the barrier will not work on you." He told her, leading her down the halls full of people, being mindful not to touch any of them as they passed. Natsumi didn't say a word the whole walk through the school. When they finally made it safely outside and to the bushes where Giroro hid his skimmer, he momentarily let down his barrier so they may climb on and take to the sky with a new barrier surrounding them as they flew.

Natsumi sat behind Giroro on the skimmer as they flew. She was holding her arms tightly around his waist, making sure she would not fall. Giroro, although he was not happy about the events that just transpired, was absolutely overjoyed that Natsumi was holding onto him in such a way. It made his heart sing and his belly was doing flips. He looked down at her arms around him and smiled. He took one hand off the craft and placed it gently on her right hand. He felt her head lift from his back and he sighed. "I'm sorry that had to happen again... I should have been there sooner..." He said, gripping her hand tighter. He heard Natsumi sigh and he felt her head lean back onto him.

"It's okay, Giroro." She whispered, hugging onto him tighter. "Thank you though, for being there to save me." She ended, nuzzling into Giroro's back. She felt him tensing up and stopped. _What's the matter with you? _Bringing up a hand that rested on his waist, she trailed a finger around his middle, just ghosting over his skin, and pressed it in the middle of his back. He shuddered. _You like that huh?_

Giroro felt Natsumi nuzzling into his back and he tensed. _W-What are you...? Natsumi..._ Giroro blushed at her little gesture. suddenly he felt her hand shifting from its resting place at his waist and he watched her trace a finger lightly over his skin around to his back. He held his breath and his whole body shook at her touch. When her finger landed in the middle of his back, he released his breath in a slow shuddering exhale. _Natsumi... You're going to drive me crazy if you keep that up._ "N-Natsumi." He choked out.

"Hmm?" She lazily asked.

"I-if you don't stop that, I'm going to crash..." His deep voice rumbled through his chest and Natsumi felt it in his back as her head still layed against it. She leaned in further to feel it better. For some reason, his voice sounded so good to her right now. The way he said those words, it sounded enticing.

"What do you mean, Giroro? This?" She asked teasingly as her finger started to draw little circles around his back, earning her goosebumps and another shiver from Giroro. She smiled and layed her whole hand over his back and slid it under his belt. She was rewarded with a pleasant rumbling groan from Giroro. _You do like that... Don't you? Giroro..._ She looked up to him gazing back at her with a look in his eyes. A look that said 'please don't stop', but what he said told her otherwise.

"Natsumi..." His voice was raspy and forced. "Th-That is very...ahem... Distracting." He managed to say, while turning his gaze back to the sky. _Why? Why are you teasing me so much? It's getting very hard to keep my composure. But your touches... I want more. Oh how I would love you to touch me like that even more._ "We're almost there." He said, holding onto her other hand that was still around his waist. He gave it a gentle squeeze as they started to descend.

"Giroro," She started, but before she could continue, they had reached her balcony and the skimmer came to a complete stop at the ledge. _Well, this is my stop._ She stepped off, still wrapped in Giroro's blanket, and walked over to her window. She stood there for a second, then turned around to find that Giroro was still there, floating on his skimmer, Staring at her. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze. "I-...If I upset you, then I'm so-"

"No." Giroro interrupted. "You didn't upset me, Natsumi." _How can you upset me with touches like that?_ His face turned pink, but he continued to hold his gaze on Natsumi. _Even in nothing but an old wool blanket, you are the most beautiful creature in all the universe._ He gazed longingly into her eyes as she stood there, the warm gentle breeze tangling in her pigtails, and sweeping her vibrant pink hair over her face. The blanket that only now rested lightly on her shoulders, bellowed in the wind, revealing a little more of what it hid underneath its scratchy fabric. Giroro was absolutely awestruck, entranced by her unwavering beauty. He didn't notice that Natsumi had walked right up to him.

Natsumi looked at Giroro for a moment, thankful that she hadn't upset him by touching him like that. In fact, he really seemed to like it alot. _That look he gave me, he didn't want me to stop...Giroro, you want that, don't you?_ Just then, she came to a realization; _You want me to touch you like that. All that time, you wanted me. You protected me, kept me safe, watched over me, and so many times you have saved my life. You are nothing like those frogs, are you?_ She stepped closer to him until she was a couple inches from his face. They met eye to eye while he stood on his skimmer, and for a moment, she almost forgot he was short. Just for a moment, she forgot he was an alien invader. He was simply, Giroro. Her Giroro. "Giroro."

He gazed into her eyes as she stood there, inches from his face. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her beautiful face, hold it in his hands and caress her cheeks. "Natsumi." He replied to her, holding his gaze to her eyes.

"Do you," She paused, momentarily looking down. _What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel that way at all? oh, this is a stupid idea! Me, in love with an alien? Me, in love with..._ She looked back up at him, and took a deep breath. Giroro's eyes were fixed on her. _...Giroro. _"Do you... Do you love me?" She asked, full of confidence. She knew that Giroro wouldn't lie to her. Those eyes wouldn't lie.

Giroro's breath hitched in his throat. _Natsumi, did you just ask me if i love you?_ Without notice, Giroro's hand found its way to Natsumi's face, cradling it gently. He leaned his forehead on hers and stared deep into her eyes. "More than you will ever know, Natsumi." Was all he said. It was all he had to say. He had finally done it, he finally told Natsumi how he felt. She was the only one he'd ever loved so completely, that it physically hurt to not have her. He looked at her, she was shocked. But he could tell that she accepted it. But, what of her feelings? Did she feel the same? He searched her eyes for any answer.

"Giroro, I'm so glad." She gave him a warm smile, radiant as the summer sun. Giroro's heart melted. "I think I love you too." She closed the space between their faces and their lips met. Giroro was taken completely by surprise, but quickly regained his composure and kissed her back. His kiss was hard, passionate, and dominating. He left no part of her mouth untouched as he swept his tongue inside and tasted her, battling her tongue for dominance. Natsumi couldn't believe how good this felt. She never imagined that she would be making out with one of those alien frogs... in fact, she knew she wouldn't, but something about Giroro just made it seem ok. With Giroro, it felt right.

They broke from their heated kiss for air. Natsumi's face was flushed, and she breathed heavily trying to recover from that breathtaking kiss. She looked into Giroro's eyes. He looked at her with as much passion as she did he. Giroro couldn't believe it. He felt like the luckiest alien in the universe. "Natsumi..." He began, cupping her face in both his hands, stroking it lovingly.

"How long, Giroro?" She asked, holding her hand over his on her face. "How long have you loved me?"

"Since the first day I met you. You have been the only one to single-handedly defeat me like you did that day. You are the strongest warrior I have ever known, and the most beautiful creature in all the universe. None compare to you, Natsumi." He told her, and every bit of it true. It was all Natsumi needed to hear to be convinced. She stepped back a few feet, not taking her eyes off of him and put her hand behind her back to open her window. When she stepped inside she smiled at him and said;

"Wait for me tonight at your tent." She turned around so her back was facing him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a heavy lidded look and dropped the blanket from her shoulders and let it pool around her feet on the floor, revealing all of her bare back to him. The expression on Giroro's face was priceless. "And have a couple of sweet potatoes on the fire." She said, then grabbed her bath robe and walked out her door to go bathe.

Giroro stood there absolutely stunned. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _Oh, you damn tease!_ He huffed as he watched her close her door behind her when she left to bathe. But then he grinned. He had finally won. He won her heart and gained her affection, and he could only grin wider with the knowledge of what was to come tonight. With that thought, he flew down to his tent to make preparations for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi sat in the bath and simply let all the stress from the day wash away in the warm, aromatic water. She put in an extra dose of bath oils for that extra amount of relaxation. It was really doing the trick; she was already starting to forget all about what happened at school today. However, what happened on her balcony was a completely different story entirely. That incident was still fresh in her mind and hot on her cheeks. She just kept thinking of that kiss over, and over, and over again. It was so passionate and she could feel Giroro's emotions surging through his kiss. As she fantasized about it, she felt something jump within her stomach and her face grew even hotter. She clenched her legs together and bit her lip, feeling a not so unfamiliar twinge between her legs when she thought of something enticing, and quickly decided it was time to get out of the bath and head downstairs where she knew that enticing something was waiting for her. She wanted more of that kiss.

Once in her room, she went to her closet and picked out something she bought for herself a while ago, but never thought she would actually wear it. It was shoved in the far back of her closet where she was sure to forget about it, until now. She dropped her towel and put on a simple, yellow and cool cotton spaghetti strapped dress. It was accented with a crisscross dark yellow ribbon on the back, and cream colored frills hemming the bottom. It was just right for the weather anyway. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and didn't bother to put it up since it was still damp, figuring she wouldn't need it up anyway, she was only going to the back yard. Taking one more, good look in the mirror, she nodded and decided she looked well enough before dashing out the bedroom door and downstairs to meet with Giroro.

Natsumi had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't recall ever feeling this sensation before, such excitement and wonder, curiosity and need. Sure she had her little puppy crush on Saburo a long time ago, but it never felt this intense. With each step she took toward the back sliding door, her knees felt as though they were going to cave due to her jittering legs. She was truly nervous. From the door she could see Giroro sitting at the fire, probably cooking them a couple of sweet potatoes for dinner. Her heart beat faster as she stood there staring at him, watching him stroke the fire and having a particular look on his face that just made her heart melt. He looked so content and happy, but with a hint of a grin at the corner of his mouth. What was he thinking about? She began to blush at the possibilities. Biting her lip, she reached forward and slid the glass door open, immediately getting Giroro's attention, which only made her blush even more with him looking at her.

Giroro heard the glass sliding door open and he immediately turned his attention to who came walking out. "Natsumi…" He said in a whisper, taking in her appearance. "You are absolutely stunning…" He said to her, standing from the fire and onto the steps to greet her. Which she was, she was stunning and radiant. Her little yellow dress accented her tanned skin perfectly, and seeing her hair down and flowing instead of in the pigtails like she normally wore was a beautiful change as well. The blush on her face only made everything about her perfect. She truly was amazing in his eyes, and tonight he would prove that to her and so much more. He reached up and took her hand, and they both blushed as each grasped each other's hands. Giroro could tell that Natsumi was nervous. She was still biting her lip, but the blush that accompanied it only made it look very arousing to Giroro. She was so adorably innocent that she had no idea how hungry she made him for her. He gently tugged on her hand and lead them both to the fire where Natsumi took her seat at her usual spot, and Giroro did the same.

They sat there in silence for a moment simply content in watching the fire and being in one another's company. The sun was slowly setting and it started to darken all around them. Giroro stirred the coals in the fire and was the first to break the peaceful silence. "Natsumi…" He began, not quite sure what to say. "You know… You know I have had feelings for you for a very long time." He said, looking up at her. She was still staring into the fire, smiling and seemingly deep in thought about something herself. She looked at him with the same smile and sighed softly.

"I wish I would have known sooner." She said quietly, looking into his eyes. It was then that she realized it was his eyes all along. The way he looked at her just set something within her aflame. Both his eyes, and his voice. Both were so deep and mature, and full of meaning that it bore right into her soul. The depths of herself begged to hear him speak more, she wanted to hear everything now that it was out in the open. Now she noticed his blush. Did he always do that? She wondered.

Giroro felt his face growing hot as Natsumi continued to look at him like she was. It was almost as if she were hungering for something, and that only triggered more things in his mind. He turned his attention to the fire to make an attempt at cooling his thoughts. Moving the coals away from the potatoes, he pierced one with his stick and brought it up to Natsumi's reach. "Here."

Natsumi smiled and took the potato. Sweet potatoes were her favorite, especially if they were cooked by Giroro. It was one of the special things they shared together. They sat there for a little while longer as they ate their potatoes in blissful silence, once again just enjoying one another's company. It was something they did often, so this wasn't out of the ordinary. Natsumi looked up to the sky and let out a disappointed sigh. "Rain clouds…" She said, finishing off the last bite of her potato.

Giroro also looked up and noted the dark clouds that were coming in. He also made a note of how they hid the moon tonight, which was probably a good thing. He didn't want anything spoiling this perfect night. A little rain was nothing at all. "Seems that way." He said as he looked up at her. She also looked over at him in that moment, and immediately got lost in her thoughts again, biting her lip. "Dammit, Natsumi…" Giroro huffed as he saw her biting her lip again. She really had no clue how much that was turning him on. He saw that what he just said caught her attention. "You keep biting your lip like that… It's going to drive this frog crazy…" He said heatedly, trying to keep his composure. He didn't want to scare her off my jumping her right then and there. He needed this to be perfect. However, she was making this very hard on him by doing those little things she does to drive him mad. Now that he didn't have to hide it from her anymore, he wouldn't. Taking this moment, he leaned up and took her lips with his, kissing her softly with an overwhelming need to just taste her. His heart was already beating a mile a minute just from watching her bite her lip, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Natsumi was taken by surprise with the kiss, but leaned into it as well. It was something she was craving to experience again ever since her bath. She kept thinking of the way he kissed her on the balcony and she just wanted more. She rested her hand on his as it supported him up on the cinderblock, her fingers wrapping around it, and slowly pulling him toward her. As the humidity rose, Giroro's skin began to soak up the moisture, sending him into overdrive. He pushed toward her, deepening the kiss just like before, and taking full control. He stood up and reached his hands up and tangled them into her hair, pulling her closer to him. He caressed her gently and lovingly, making sure she was real, that all of this was real.

The rain began to fall, cool droplets falling on their faces as they kissed. It slowly picked up to a roaring downpour, soaking the both of them from head to toe. Giroro pulled away from her to look into her eyes. Her face was flush and she was panting heavily. She was ready. He grabbed her hand and hopped down from his cinder block and opened the tent, leading the both of them inside before he closed it off again to keep the rain out. There he had already laid out blankets for them to lay on, and just in case of things like rain, he had a few towels set out as well. He grabbed one of the towels and threw it over her hair, gently drying it for her. He grabbed a second one and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep the chill off. She was so gorgeous, and as soaking wet as she was, she was so damn sexy. Her simple little yellow dress clung to her skin showing little details of what was beneath. Her hair was a disheveled mess and it couldn't look better in this moment. He had to have her.

Natsumi watched as Giroro stepped forward, her eyes on his the entire time. They were so full of hunger, for her, and so full of lust, that alone was enough to make her go overboard. She watched him remove his bandoleer and drop it to the floor, not caring where it landed as he only kept eyes on her. She bit her lip yet again as she took in a sharp breath due to the sensation that shot through her mid-section just from the look in his eyes alone as he quickly closed in on her. He stepped in front of her and brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheek gently as he once again closed the distance between them, taking her lips in a strong, passionate, and needy kiss.

Giroro couldn't take it anymore, he needed to have her, and she was driving him crazy. All these years of waiting for this moment were building up within him, ready to explode. He pressed into her as he wrapped his arms around her neck, caressing her neck and shoulders up and down. He noticed her make a little whimper here and there as he kissed her and that lit a flame within him that was quickly building. He slowly began to pull the straps of her dress down over her shoulders so they were bare to him, and he began trailing his kisses down her chin, down her jawline, and he left trails of kisses down her neck, biting the skin softly, and licking where he nipped causing her to have goose bumps all over. He noticed Natsumi lying her head back slightly as he kissed her neck, biting it gently. Tiny moans escaped her as he did so, making him growl hungrily. He continued his trail down her neck and to her shoulder, paying close attention to the base of her neck. He bit it softly then let his tongue slowly glide up the length of her neck teasingly. He could hear her gasp as he did this which only made him want even more. He reached her collarbone and began to kiss along it softly making his lips linger a bit longer just to tease her. Oh how she was going to feel exactly what she does to him, and he would make it last as long as he possibly could.

Natsumi couldn't believe what she was experiencing. It was pure ecstasy and she couldn't get enough of it. She let the towel drop the floor as he began kissing along her neck and shoulder, granting him access to let his lips roam wherever he wanted them to. Reaching back with one hand, she untied her dress and loosened it up just enough to let him do whatever he wanted with it. She couldn't help all the little noises she was making as he ravaged her with his kisses, it just felt so damn good. As he slowed his pace and left lingering kisses along her collar bone, she let out a soft moan as she leaned back a little bit more.

Giroro noticed her untying her dress but he had to remind himself to keep his cool and not rush things. He wanted to take her right here and now so badly he ached, but he wanted this to be special for her. He wanted to show her what his love for her really was. He slowly began to make his way down from her collar bone and began kissing down her chest, reaching the top of the dress. His hands gently glided up her arms and over her shoulders, and brought down again over her chest, lightly ghosting his fingers over the top of the cloth to slowly move it downward to reveal just a little more. He noticed her breathing picked up as she got even more excited, and he reminded himself yet again to take it slow. Damn this was hard, and so was he. Beneath it all he had managed to keep himself at bay until now. What was steadily hardening inside of him had eventually surfaced unable to be hidden anymore. He did his best to keep that at a distance while he took his time to kiss her all over. As he continued to pull her dress further down, it revealed a little more with every inch until finally the dress fell off of her top half to reveal to him her perfect, round, and supple breasts. He did not stop kissing her, he did not stop and stare, he only continued his assault on her soft, wet skin. He felt her breathing become heavy as his mouth began to focus on one of her breasts. He wasted no time reaching one of her nipples with his mouth, taking it in and lightly sucking on it. She let out a louder gasp this time, her chest rising from the sharp inhale of air. Giroro let out a deep moan as one hand caressed her side lovingly while the other played with the other breast. He teasingly twirled his tongue around her nipple and nipped at it softly, only to kiss it again and repeat the teasing process. _My Natsumi… You are so beautiful._ He thought as he switched his mouth to the other breast, suckling and biting it just the same. _I will make you mine; I will show you just how much I love you…_ He thought as he leaned into her, gently pressing himself against her stomach, earning him another gasp from his love.

Natsumi was already in heaven from the attention she was receiving from Giroro's kisses alone. Her back arched as he pressed into her, making her feel his hardened length against her stomach. She reached up one hand and rested it on the top of his head, slowly gliding it down the back of it and gently trailing her fingers down his back. She felt his mouth lift from her breast as he let out a shaky moan, gripping her other breast a bit tighter. She felt him throbbing against her and she bit her lip with a tiny whimper. Giroro looked up at her and was absolutely awestruck by her expression. He reached up and put his hand behind her head, bringing her down for another heated kiss. Once he pulled away he looked straight into Natsumi's eyes.

"Natsumi…" He began, his low voice almost like a purr to Natsumi's ears. "Let me show you…" He let out another moan as she pressed her hand into the middle of his back and pushed him into her a little harder. "Ahh… Natsumi… Let me love you…" He almost begged her at this point, gripping her dress in his hands, trying hard not to just rip it off of her in that moment. He searched her eyes for an answer, and when he saw her nod her head gently, it was all he needed. He didn't waste any more time and reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt, lifting it up and over her head, tossing the wet cloth to the other side of the tent and out of his way. Both of their hearts were racing now, and they both could hear it. Natsumi grew bashful of her nearly naked form and tried to cover herself with her arms. Giroro simply reached forward and gently placed his hands on hers and moved her arms away from her body. "Natsumi, you are beautiful. There is no need to hide it from me." He soothed, letting her arms fall to her sides. Natsumi's face was flushed bright pink as Giroro stood before her and looked her over. He hid nothing from her, standing back as he looked at his beautiful Natsumi. The only thing left that was blocking his vision of all of her, were those sexy lacy underwear. He gave a devilish smirk that just told Natsumi he was up to something and moved closer to her. He placed both hands on her stomach and leaned down, kissing it slowly and softly, trailing little kisses teasingly down her belly, over her belly button, and continuing downward. This sent Natsumi's head into a whirl. She bit her lip and tried to hold back her whimpers as Giroro laid little kisses all down her belly. When Giroro just reached the top of her underwear, he paused for a moment to listen to Natsumi's speeding heart and heavy breathing. He was loving every little noise she made so far and wanted to hear her make so many more before the night was over. He leaned down and took the top of her underwear between his teeth, and slowly he began to pull them downward. He managed to pull them down just enough to grab them with one hand and simply remove them from her legs altogether, finally leaving her completely bare to him. He could finally see all of her, all of his beautiful Natsumi. She was truly gorgeous in every way, and right now she looked just delicious.

Natsumi watched as Giroro removed her panties with his teeth. Something about that was strangely arousing. She watched as Giroro lowered his head once again to continue kissing her, this time below her belly. He ghosted his lips over her pelvic region, her scent below strongly increasing with her arousal. This became intoxicating to the red frog. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply, letting out a low groan as he exhaled. God she smelled magnificent, and soon he would taste her as well. He lowered himself even more and placed his hands beneath her legs, urging for her to lift them slightly so he could reach her better. She complied and he immediately dipped in and darted out his tongue to take the first taste. He heard her gasp loudly as his long slick tongue made contact with her dripping wet core. It was long and teasing, taking his time to taste her, licking her from the bottom all the way up to gently flick her clit before retracting it back into his mouth. Oh this was heavenly; she tasted much better than he ever expected she would. "Ohh, Giroro…" She moaned out. Hearing his name like that sent shivers down his spine. He dreamed of hearing her call out his name like that.

Giroro sent out his tongue again, this time to explore her more thoroughly. He didn't study all of those pekoponian female anatomy books for nothing, now did he? With all of that knowledge in mind, he knew exactly how to make Natsumi feel good. He closed his lips around her and began to suck lightly on the sensitive little bead, making her back arch even more as she released little whimpers of ecstasy. His long slick tongue flicked back and forth, up and down, and in and out of her sweet core, making her squirm and writhe beneath him. He could barely take much more of this himself, He was throbbing so hard it was making his head spin. Once he thought she was good and ready, he released her from his mouth and licked up the remaining juices that lingered on his face. He looked up at her as he gently caressed her inner thigh with the back of his hand. When she regained herself a bit to look back at him as well, he was met with an amazing sight; her bright blushing face. He had her so worked up she was in a blissful haze. "Are you ready, my love?" He asked her with a husky tone. He needed to make sure she was absolutely ready for this because there was no turning back after this.

Natsumi gave a slightly nervous nod. She looked down at him, panting and anxious. She wanted him more than ever now after the way he just teased her. Who knew the frog was so skilled in bed? Then again, he was way more mature than the others were, so of course he would be experienced in this sort of thing. She blushed even harder when she thought about all the things Giroro could really be good at. Her imagination was driving her wild. "Nnh… Giroro…" She whimpered, begging him to continue his heavenly treatment on her. "Please…" She pleaded, reaching up and gently cradling his face with one hand.

That was all Giroro needed to convince him she was ready for him. He raised his hand and held her hand on his face. "My Natsumi…" He whispered lovingly as he guided himself at her entrance. She was so slick and warm he fought himself from rushing right in. his head slowly parted her wet lips, pressing in slowly as to not hurt her. He knew she was still virgin and didn't want to make it hurt too much, though he knew it may be a bit painful at first. He gently caressed her thigh as he guided himself further in. For the species he was, his size was that of an average human's size, so he was confident he would have no problems pleasing her. He looked up to gauge her facial expressions making sure he was doing alright, and by the look of it, he was doing exceptional. His face grew an even darker shade of red as he saw his Natsumi's sweet expression as he was entering her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her hot core, he grunted and let out a huff. "Natsumi… you're so tight." He groaned, reaching her farthest wall. It felt as though it were sucking him even further in, though he could go no further.

Natsumi whimpered as he entered her, though it was a little painful at first when he breached her virginity, he was very gentle with her. He felt so amazing, even better than she ever imagined this would feel, and she was happy that it was Giroro. She allowed herself to lie down completely, but was slightly propped up by a few pillows that Giroro had set up on the pallet just for her. She looked down at him as he was looking up at her, their eyes meeting in the beginning of this moment and her breath was stilled.

Giroro couldn't believe how close he had finally become with Natsumi. All time seemed to have slowed down for those few moments that they stared into each other's eyes. "Natsumi…" He breathed, holding the gaze. "I love you…" He finally said before pulling back and gently thrusting back in for the first time. Natsumi took in a sharp breath, but she wasn't in any pain. Giroro made sure to wait long enough for the discomfort to subside before he made any movements. He noted every little reaction she was giving him with each thrust he made. Her little moans and whimpers only fueled him more, making him move just a little faster. She reached her hands down and placed them on his head, holding them there gently, urging him to keep going.

"G-giro… more…" She managed to say between her panting. He was making her feel amazing, hitting her in just the right spots making her arch her back trying to feel even more of him inside of her.

"Ah… My Natsumi…" Giroro began to pick up his pace holding a bit tighter onto her legs, thrusting harder into her, making her moans louder. _Oh yes… If you keep up those noises, I won't be able to last much longer… _He thought as he clenched his eyes tight and tried to focus so he could continue without ending it right there. He leaned down and gently kissed her belly, breathing hot breath over her skin with each thrust, causing her to quiver beneath him. He gave a small grin and raised himself again. He pressed his thumb lightly over her sensitive little bead and slowly began to rub in soft circles. This made Natsumi react a little differently; she gasped as he began to rub her clit and her legs began to tremble. _Oh, you like that, do you? _ Giroro's grin only widened as he yet again picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her with a bit more force as he continued to rub her sweet clit. _Cum for me baby… _He clenched his teeth feeling himself grow closer, but he continued with his ministrations until Natsumi was fully satisfied.

What Giroro was doing to Natsumi was sending her into a frenzy. He was so good with his hands, rubbing her nice and good all while keeping her grounded as well. She felt his other hand holding onto her waist now; she could tell he was starting to lose control. He was bringing her so close, she could feel it. "Oh, Giroro, I'm so close…" She whimpered, her back arching again trying to send her over the edge. Everything Giroro was doing sent her right over. With a final twirl of his thumb and thrust of his hips she came, hard. "Ahh, Giroro!" She screamed his name as she was brought to orgasm.

"That's it, Natsumi. Cum for me…" He continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm and quickly reached climax as well. "Natsumi, I'm cumming!" He throbbed hard inside of her as he came, spilling his hot seed and filling her with everything he had. As his final thrusts stilled, he laid his head on her belly, panting heavily, while still inside of her. Natsumi was also panting heavily as they both lay there in the tent, sweaty and spent. It was dark in there except for a small amount of light that was shining through the fabric of the tent that the moon produced, meaning the rain storm was far over with now and the skies were cleared. Their bodies glistened in the feint light from sweat as they lay there together regaining themselves.

"Giroro…?" Natsumi spoke first, gently laying a hand on Giroro's head, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, my love?" He responded smiling with content at the way she was touching him, and the fact he could speak so freely like that now with no worry.

"You were wonderful." She said with a smile, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I have never felt so amazing." This indeed was a sensation Natsumi was never familiar with. Sure she was curious before, but she never dared to try to do anything by herself, it made her too nervous.

"So were you…" He responded, lifting himself off of her, allowing his member to slip out of her warmth and back inside of him. He looked her over; oh what a magnificent sight. Her face was flushed the most beautiful shade of pink and her eyes bore a satisfaction that only he was able to give her. It made him feel triumphant, but it also made him feel complete. He loved Natsumi Hinata with all his heart and soul, and would go to hell and back just to make her look like this again, just to hold her like this, touch her like this, and love her like this. He walked around her and leaned down to place a tender kiss upon his beautiful love's lips. "My beautiful Natsumi…" He said as he looked deep into her amber summer eyes, placing a hand on her warm cheek and caressing it softly. He leaned down once again and gave her one more kiss before he reached for a blanked he had laid out earlier and pulling it over them both.

As Giroro was nestled comfortably into Natsumi's arms, Natsumi smiled and hugged him tight. There they lay together in Giroro's tent, the quiet night blessing them the opportunity of rest, naked and content together. Natsumi was the first to fall asleep as Giroro watched her. He took a few minutes to himself to enjoy this moment a bit longer. He never thought he would have come this far, not in his wildest dreams. Yet, here she was, they had just made love in his tent, her naked form was wrapped around him, and they were about to fall asleep together in quiet bliss. He took this time to realize; he was truly happy, for the first time in many years. He closed his eyes, holding onto a tiny lock of Natsumi's pink hair as it cascaded over the pillows. As he drifted off, he vowed that he would be the one to make her happy, that he would be her one and only, and he would protect her from anything and everything that threatened to take her away from him. He loved Natsumi so much that he would give his life for her, and indeed cross through hell just to see her again. With that thought in mind, he let himself drift away to slumber still holding onto that lock of hair, afraid of ever letting go. "I love you… Natsumi…"

Just outside Giroro's tent, on the stone wall that surrounded the back yard, there sat a figure, staying quiet and un-noticed. He sat there the whole time, observing everything that had just transpired. With a grin he stood up on the wall and turned around. "Well well well…" It was Saburo, who had come just in time to witness something interesting. "It looks like the game is just beginning, eh, Natsumi?" He said softly, leaping down off of the wall and began to walk down the street. "We shall see who wins…" He grinned as he disappeared into the darkness.  
>"Kuu kuku. I'm not so sure you know what you're dealing with, boy." Kururu said from behind a bush in the Hinata's back yard. "Looks like I have some investigating to do. Pojito!" He said, pushing a button on one of his strange remotes. It opened a small portal in the bush to allow him access to his lab. "Sorry, Corporal, it looks like spying on you will have to wait if you want me to save your precious Natsumi. Kukuku." He said as he slipped through the portal and into his lab to do some much needed research.<p> 


End file.
